


Malec Firts Date

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, Kissing, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic after episode 13. Alec and Magnus have their first date and something else....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec Firts Date

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, be cool :) 
> 
> I made some changes. I intend to improve my fluency in English. Thanks. :)

**Malec First Date**

After woke up Jocelyn Magnus was ready to go when Alec called him:

-Magnus! Wait...

\- Yes, Alexander

Alec blush a little when hear Magnus call his full name and he doesn´t know why for sure.

\- I think we should finish our conversation and.... I want to get you that drink...

Magnus wait but when Alec didn´t say anything he started

\- Well, I guess you could come with me and we can talk

\- Where do we go?

\- My loft, if you are ok with that.

\- Sure, I guess

\- Let´s go then

Magnus was afraid Alec would break up with him after what happened with Camille so it has surprised him that Alec still wanted to get a drink. Magnus never have hope he have learned that should be hurtles if you aren´t expecting for something or someone.

Once they reached for Magnus loft Alec didn´t know what to do so he stayed in the middle of the living room while Magnus disappear in the kitchen. Then he was back with two glasses of wine.

\- I thought we were going out

\- I guess we should clear the things out first then we can go out

\- Yes, that´s a good idea

\- So, what do you want to talk about? – Magnus said sitting on the couch

Alec move next to him but doesn´t sit down

\- Look, about you being immortal... I don´t know what to think about, when I imagined us together I never considered that fact but what Camille said is true I will go older and die and you won´t. And I´m afraid after I die you will forget about me, about us.

Magnus couldn´t really believe what he just heard, he got up and carefully toke Alec´s hands on his owns.

\- Alexander, I have a lot of relationships and I can´t remember all, that´s true. But I do remember the specials ones. And you, my dear, it´s very important to me already, like I said you´ve unlocked something in me. So there is no reason to you to be afraid that I will ever forget about you.

\- And won´t be hurting watch me die?

\- Of course it will. And I will miss you every single day but you will be forever with me in my heart and in my mind.

Alec look at their hands and intertwined theirs fingers. He doesn’t know what to say. Magnus is just perfect and he is a mess. So he leaned down and gave Magnus a shy and quick kiss before put off.

\- Alexander....

\- Sorry. I shouldn´t have

\- Don´t be sorry. Can I kiss you?

\- Yeah, please... – Alec said almost in a whisper.

Magnus sat down on the couch and bring Alec with him. They locked eyes before Magnus leaned down. Their lips barely touch but both were filled with complete desire and Alec captured Magnus´s lips with urge. Magnus gasp and kissed Alec back with fierce. Alec slipped his tongue on Magnus´s bottom lip and he opened his mouth. When their tongue met Alec moaned and ran his hands up Magnus´s arms grabbing him. Magnus hands were on Alec´s waist holding him closer.

When they came for air both have theirs lips pink and wet. Alec cleared Magnus mouth with his fingers not wanting to let go. Magnus smiled with Alec delay in his lips and just then Alec took his hands off a little embarrassed. Magnus took Alec´s face in his hands and gave him a peck on the lips. When he opened his eyes Alec had a beautiful smile in his face. Magnus could help but smile too.

\- We should get some food – Magnus suggested

\- Can we order something and stay here?

\- Sure! What do you want for dinner?

Magnus ordered Japanese food and they spent the night talking about non sense things. Magnus told Alec about his trips around the world and Alec told about the places where he dreams to go one day. They were sat on the floor in the living room next to each other. At some point Alec hand´s reached for Magnus´s whom looked surprised by the gest and smiled at Alec. The conversation was over and Magnus was lying with his head on Alec´s lap while he ran his fingers on Magnus´s hair.

\- I’ll sleep here if continue with that

\- Should I stop?

\- Absolutely not. – Magnus smiled

\- You´re beautiful, Mags.

\- Thank you... Mags?

\- Don´t you like?

\- It´s cute, I loved! 

\- Great! – Alec grinned

Magnus lift up one hand to Alec´s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips locked together and move with passion and kindness at the same time. Alec broke the kiss with a noise on his throat.

\- What? – Magnus asked with concern

\- My neck hurts

\- Sorry

Magnus raised and sat in Alec side pressing a gentle kiss in his cheek. Alec turned his head and found Magnus´s lips with his owns. Alec licked Magnus´s lips and he opened his mouth in a moan and Alec took the opportune to press his tongue on Magnus´s making the two of them moaned with the contact. Alec´s hands were on Magnus´s waist pulling him closer. And Magnus hands were on Alec´s neck again grabbing gently at his hair. They broke the kiss their foreheads touching while they breathing slowed down from the kiss.

Suddenly Alec´s phone biped with a message from Izzy “Are you coming home tonight?” just then Alec realized that was almost midnight.

\- Everything ok?

\- No.…I mean it´s late I should probably go you must want to get some sleep. Sorry I didn´t realize it´s that late...

\- Hey, calm down it´s fine.

\- Izzy wants to know when I´m coming back?

\- Well, if it´s that late you should stay the night, if you want to of course.

Alec didn´t know what to say. It´s only their first date but after all that happened he really didn’t want to leave Magnus ever again. And then something else hit him where he supposed to sleep? He never slept with anyone before and he´s not sure if he is ready for have something more with Magnus already. After a moment he speaks

\- I want to really…but I never slept with someone before and...

\- Oh! Alexander, we don´t have to do anything that you don´t want to. We don´t even need to sleep in the same bed

\- No, I want to...sleep in the same bed

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, Mags. – Alec said shy but with a grin in his face

Magnus took Alec´s hand and guided him to his bedroom. He let go from Alec and went to the bathroom to take off his make-up. When he came back Alec was sat on the edge of the bed shirtless and Magnus breath caught on his throat. Alec stood and turn to face Magnus. He flushed and looked down when he noticed that Magnus was staring at him with open mouth.

\- Sorry I didn´t meant to embarrassed you. – Magnus said gently lifting Alec´s face.

Alec looked up and his eyes wined in the view of a make-up free beautiful Magnus.

\- You´re beautiful, Mags. I know I just said but it´s true and you need to know it.

\- Alexander...you´re beautiful too

\- I hope you don´t mind I took of my shirt I just...

\- There is no problem. Do you want some pajamas pants?

\- I would like that

Magnus reached some pants to Alec and he went to the bathroom change. When Alec came back Magnus had changed too and was lying on the bed waiting for him. Alec sat on the other side.

\- If you want I can sleep in the guest room

\- No, it´s fine.

Alec law down next to Magnus and his head to him. Magnus was smiling at him and Alec leaned to kiss Magnus slowly. He rested his head on Magnus chest and the warlock slipped an arm on Alec´s waist pulling him closer.

\- Good Night, Alexander.

\- Good Night, Mags.

 

The sun came up in the next morning shining through the window of Magnus bedroom. Alec was wake before Magnus and he took the opportunity to admire his.... boyfriend? Alec really don´t what they are but he knows how much he cares for Magnus and want to be around him every time possible. Magnus slowly opened his eyes to found Alec starring at him.

\- Good Morning, Sunshine

\- Good Morning, Mags

\- Why are you staring at me?

\- I was thinking... what are we? I mean... are we boyfriends or...

\- I would like that...to call you my boyfriend – Magnus grinned

\- I would like that too – Alec leaned to press a gentle kiss on Magnus´s lips.

Magnus slipped a leg on Alec´s waist while Alec´s ran his fingertips over Magnus´s side pausing in his hipbone. Alec climbed on top of Magnus spreading his legs around Magnus´s making their erections touch and taking a deeper moan from Magnus.

\- Alexander – he moaned

\- Mags...by the Angel!

Magnus took back so he can look Alec in the eyes, the beautiful blue eyes that hypnotized him since they first met. Alec place a hand on Magnus´s cheek and caressed him. He doesn´t know how this happened but he feels really lucky to be with a man like Magnus, so extravagant and so gentle at the same time. Alec never had dated someone before and he doesn´t know how a relationship should work but he is not afraid to try all this news feelings if he had Magnus besides him.

\- Do you have any plans for today? – Alec asks

\- Nothing special, why?

\- Because I can stay here all day... I mean like this…in your arms kissing you

\- You really should but I´m hungry right now

\- Sorry – Alec has started do stand-up but Magnus stopped him quickly

\- Hey, it´s fine – Magnus gave Alec a peck on the lips – Let´s have breakfast and then we can cuddle all day

\- Can I take you in that date, like a breakfast date?

\- Sure

Alec smiled at him. He knows this place where they can have breakfast nearly the Central Park, maybe after they could go for a walk together. Once they get there Alec ordered for both.

\- This place is very nice. I´ve never been here before

\- Really?! That´s a first – Alec tease

\- I just don’t go to mundane places a lot

\- Neither do I but “Baby Cakes” is something else

They ate in silence enjoying the food and each other company. When Magnus finished eating he reached Alec´s hand and intertwined theirs fingers. Alec looked up to him with a beautiful smile on his face and Magnus couldn´t help but smile back.

\- Let´s go for a walk?

\- That´s what I was thinking. – Alec´s smile grow bigger happy about the sync between he and his boyfriend.

They walked over the Central Park until found a place more private when they can´t be bored, my kids or anyone else. They sat down under a tree with purple flowers. Alec was between Magnus´s sprawled legs. Theirs hands together on Alec´s chest.

\- It´s so good have a time for ourselves…everything is so complicated and Jace is gone and I don´t know what to do to bring him back.

\- Alexander, I know things are dark right now but it´s get better, believe me. We will found a way to solve this, I promise.

\- You don´t have to do it, you know? That´s our fault, shadowhunter’s fault, Clave´s fault...

\- I know that but I want to.

\- Why? – Alec turned so he can look at Magnus

Magnus didn´t answer and leaned to kiss Alec. Alec kissed back and tightened theirs arms around him. Magnus gently pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

\- It´s not fair, if something happens to you...

\- That´s all right, we going to be all right.

\- I love you, Mags. – Alec stared at his eyes – I know it´s probably too early to say that, but I do. You make me feel so good and you are gorgeous in every way. You really don´t have to say it back. It´s okay...If you don´t even like me I can go away and....

Magnus shut Alec up with another kiss this time more powerful. He ran his hands to Alec neck holding him close. Alec turned his body so they are sit chest to chest his legs around Magnus´s waist. Magnus put his other hand sprawled on Alec´s lower back and Alec crossed his arms around Magnus neck. They only stopped kissing when the need for air was not negligible anymore.

\- Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.

\- What that means?

\- Means I love you.

  Alec grinned and leaned for kiss Magnus. The kiss was gently but passionate, a promise that they will be there for each other forever.

 

 


End file.
